World of Monsters
by TalalAlkayalSonofPoseidon
Summary: You see, there are normal kids and then there are demigods. Normal kids lead lives that are filled with young love, friendship, go to school and there with their parents most of their lives. Then there are demigods… Basically just a PJO about how percy gets a little brother
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, please go easy on me, this is my first fanfiction. Any way review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**He Finds Out**

You see, there are normal kids and then there are demigods. Normal kids lead lives that are filled with young love, friendship, go to school and there with their parents most of their lives. Then there are demigods… their half Greek or roman god, whenever they love someone, there can be killed, their friendships destroyed by some grizzly war or death. When they try to live normal lives and go to a school, that school will at last expel you within the year because you've either blew it up or leased a monster onto them, accidently of course, the monster comes for the demigod and the demigod kills it, and most of all they've only seen their godly parent at least less than 10 times in a lifetime. In other words, a demigod's life is much, much more dangerous.

It all started on July the 17th, my birthday. I lived in Australia. I had turned 12 and I decided to have a little birthday party at school. I went to this school that was quite cheap, I was average in my class but it took me a long time to achieve that. I'm ADHD. I was sent to bed at 8:30, I was not allowed to watch TV and I had to study hard the hours I was awake, but I guess you're not looking at a story of some of my dumb school adventures. Anyway on my birthday my best friend Omar decided to give me one of his most favored games. Rome Total War, I was so happy about it and the rest of the day I was beaming with this bounce in my step. When the bell rang for home, I was waiting for my mum to pick me up. Gradually everyone left and I was the last waiting. I began cursing under my breath until I realized 1 of the teachers was walking to me. She was one of those teachers that had a funny name. Miss Achouh. She always seemed to hate me and whenever she saw me she'd give me a scowl so quick that I'd think it was part of my imagination. Every time someone would tease by going, "miss..." then they'd sneeze. Then she'd walk up to me and I would try hard to keep a straight face or I'd probably burst out laughing. Then she's give me an after school and I would start cussing. In other words, I couldn't keep my anger. Today, it was so strange because she looked like she was hungry for something. She had these fangs and her skin was as pale as anything. Then she came up to me and literally spat at me, "what are you doing here!" then I said a word I probably shouldn't have said. Damn, now I wished I'd never said anything, because then I wouldn't have been introduced to this world. As I watched, her form flickered until she was some lady, don't get me wrong, the same face, but she had a donkey leg and a metal leg. I was staring at her legs and I never would've lived to say this but then Omar came and in his hand he carried this large 2 handed sword and with a look of surprise on her face, she disintegrated. I was so surprised that when Omar grabbed my hand to get me out of there, I had barely registered it in my mind that he took me. I was still staring at the ashes that were once Miss Achouh. I realized, she was a monster after me. I had so many questions in my head. How did Omar get a sword? How Miss Achouh was a monster and what am I in this world of monsters?

As we were running away from the school I noticed something strange. As me and Omar were running along to wherever he was pulling me too, no-one exclaimed at the massive sword in his hand. I figured if I was in someone else's spot that had just peered at 2 kids with one holding a massive sword in their hand and the other kid with a look of absolute terror on his face; I would've called every police to get the kids. But did anyone do that. Nooo. They just looked like this was something that happened every day. Later, me and Omar arrived somewhere in the middle of a crossroads were people bustled around. I felt compelled to shout out to the world that a monster had just attacked me but I knew if I said it, people would call me crazy and probably dissect my brain to see how crazy you can get. Suddenly Omar drew out this massive gold coin out of his pocket that had a picture of the empire State Building which made me more confused since we were in Australia, not America. On the other side of the coin was a picture of some bearded man. Omar then shouted something in Ancient Greek that I would've only later realized I understood perfectly,_"Anakoche, Harma epitribeios!"_ which I understood as, _"Stop, Chariot of Damnation!"_ That didn't exactly make me feel happy about whatever he was planning to do. As I watched he threw the coin onto the ground I expected it to hit the ground with a ding but instead of _Dinging _on the road, it sank through solid tarmac. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, just where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened.

It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space—bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze. It was a taxi, all right, but unlike every other taxi in Sydney, it wasn't white. It was smoky gray. I mean it looked like it was _woven _out of smoke, like you could walk right through it. There were words printed on the door—something like "GRAY SISTERS"

I was as confused as anything until the passenger window rolled down, and an old woman stuck her head out. She had a mop of grizzled hair covering her eyes, and she spoke in a weird mumbling way, like she'd just had a shot of Novocain.

"Passage? Passage?"

Omar then replied, "passage for 3 to Camp Half-Blood." I then heard a voice from the passenger seat speaking in Ancient Greek which I understood as, _"from Australia to America, he's got to be kidding me."_ I looked and I got a big surprise, there were 2 people in the passenger seat and the weird thing about them was they had no eyes and they were all equally ugly with the driver. They must have been the Gray Sisters. Then Omar said, "5 drachma's on arrival." All the sisters replied, "Deal!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, there's only been 1 review (beside me reviewing myself) yet but I'm patient um, yeah anyway review and enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**He Arrives at Camp Half-Blood**

Reluctantly, I got in the cab. Omar came in and then shut the door. Omar screamed, "Floor it," and the cab shot forward

As we were speeding along the highway, narrowly missing fire hydrants and power columns and jumping back and forth between the curb and the road, I mysteriously said to Omar, "how'd you speak Greek?" the only language I knew that Omar knew was English.

"Um, yeah," he stuttered nervously, "you know about the Greeks and their god's."

"Yeah, like Zeus, Apollo and Hermes, right," I answered.

Yeah well they're real. I waited for him to go, "Ha, I pranked ya." I mean that's the most usually did in class. He'd trick someone so bad; he'd make the whole class laugh. As I was about to ask him if he was pulling a joke or not to see how I would react, the 3 ladies in the front which I had totally forgotten about started screaming and arguing. The cab sped around Hewlett Street and that's when I realized how fast we were going. It would've taken an hour in a normal cab to get from Strathield to Hewlett but either this cab had magical properties or if my ADHD mind was playing tricks on me, I wasn't exactly sure. Then as we were heading for the beach sure I was going to sink in this stupid cab and what my parents would say, even if I was dead. The boat magically transformed from a car into a boat. What the hell was happening?

"Eat up," Omar said to me as he threw me some snacks. "It's a long time from Australia to America. Even in this boat."

* * *

After hearing the 3 sisters which I learnt their names were Tempest, Anger and Wasp I was so happy when I heard that in 3 hours we would be landing. I had been on this boat for something like 5 days, but I was glad we went by boat instead of plane. I'm aerophobic which is basically fear of flying. So if I had seen that we were gonno by plane or something I would've freaked out and ran back to Miss. Achouh instead of going on a plane.

Whenever I asked Omar about the Greek mythology stuff, he wouldn't answer except for the same thing over and over again. He's a son of Hermes, I'm undetermined since I haven't yet become thirteen because some great guy named Percy Jackson or something who was a son of Poseidon made the God's swear that there would be no more undetermined demigods until they reached 13 (which I will be in 2 months). Once when I asked him if he'd really been my friend the whole time if he was just playing it. When I sad it, he seemed genuinely offended that I'd say a thing and he said and I quote, "I will always be your best friend, no matter what." When he said that, I figured, what's to stop from saying that to next person he guards. I know, how negative of me.

After I asked Omar how he knew I was a demigod and stuff. He then told me, "Camp Half-Blood sends satyrs all over the world to find and locate demigods. When they do they tell us. If the demigod is minor or normal, the satyr stays with them to the end of the year. If he's like major, MAJOR, the satyrs notify camp, and then camp sends one of its best campers. They chose me for you."

"So you're saying I'm the son of some major god," I replied.

"A satyr's nose never lies," Omar said in a sing songy voice that really annoyed me. As he was saying that, I was thinking that me being the son of some important god is a joke. I was teased constantly because of my anger-problems, I was in trouble 50% of my time at school and I was the school nerd for completely the wrong reasons. Who would a god, even if he is my dad be proud of me.

* * *

Finally, we reached the place that Omar was talking about. When we were about to disembark, the ladies told Omar that the boat fees were 30 drachmas. Omar gave them more than what they requested, something like 50 drachmas. When I asked him, where he'd get it from he told me that he'd snuck into their money chamber and stolen it, I started laughing at them in my insides. Being the son of the god of thieves really had its perks. He had just given them their own money.

As we were talking about how funny that prank was, I finally figured that that we had just come across a giant pine tree and in it was one big dragon. I mean a dragon so big he was more than 5 meters long and as a thick as the tree trunk itself.

"Hi Peleus," Omar said to the dragon and then scratched it under its chin the dragon let out a little steam but I thought it was more like a steam of relief then of anger. We passed through and past the tree I found a little village designed like a place of Ancient Greece. I felt like I had just passed into a secret village. The geography was all correct. I could see that it was part of Long Island but there was no telling that this little secret town did not belong in this century.

* * *

Walking through was a daze. The place was mad. Omar led me through until we reached this big mansion. I knew it well enough. The Big House. Omar had mentioned it many times during our journey. I stepped onto the porch and there I found the fabled, mythical centaur, Chiron.

"Hello, Mr. Alkayal. Would you like to take a seat please," Chiron asked me.

**Hi , I'd just like to say thanks to my special Beta Reader luv2write12234 who without, I would've never been able to do this.**


End file.
